


Two Pair part 2

by Deniseann1963



Series: Two Pair [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniseann1963/pseuds/Deniseann1963
Summary: follow up to the story Two Pair.A simple story about Lena Luthor and how she finds friendship and love with Kara, Cat and Diana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If multiple pairings bother you please do not read.
> 
> I have only watched season 1 and know about Lena from the clips on YouTube.

Kara Danvers, AKA Supergirl writhed on her bed, uncertain if she should be crying or screaming to her sun God Rao. She groaned loudly, gripping her hands on her stomach, unsuccessfully trying to gain some sort of control over her body.

Perspiration poured off the Kryptonian, her hair was wet, limp and sticking to her head and shoulders.

Kara screamed as all but her head, shoulders and heels raised off the bed…

Silence engulfed the room.

Lena soothingly ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, kissed her cheeks and forehead as she whispered words of love and commitment to the blonde.

Cat placed her head on Kara’s shoulder as she lay beside the reporter. Cat also whispered words of love to the Kryptonian.

Diana kissed Lena then Cat before moving to place her lips over Kara’s and lovingly caressing the barely conscious woman’s lips. “We love you so very, very much Kara. Never doubt that. Rest now, you have earned it.”

Kara’s breathing slowed and slowed some more until her chest barely moved. 

Lena, Diana and Cat touched each other’s shoulder or arm, silently supporting the other individuals. Their tears flowed down their cheeks, dropping onto Kara’s limp body. 

The three women willed the love they felt for Kara to flow into the barely breathing woman. 

Lena sobbed as quietly as she could, Diana’s tears joined Lena’s as the Amazon hugged her wife closer. 

Cat climbed over Kara to lay on top of Lena and Diana. 

Lena whispered “Do you think she knows how much we love her?”

Cat ran her hand over her face, smudging the liquid instead of drying it. “Knowing her, probably not.”

Diana nodded as she tried valiantly to stop from shedding even more tears. “In matters of accepting we love her unconditionally, she is quite a slow learner… Maybe we should ravish her again when she wakes… Just to make sure she knows we are ecstatic about being pregnant.”

Two of the three women never expected to have children and the third believed she was too old to be a mother again. Kara Danvers had proven them all wrong and provided the ability for the four women to reproduce. Each of their eight children would have DNA from all four women.

Lena nodded at Diana’s recommendation. “Just to be certain, maybe we should show her… twice more.”

The women smiled as the joy they felt engulfed them. 

Kara Danvers was one lucky woman…   
****  
Eliza Danvers couldn’t believe what she was reading.

Kara, her foster daughter had not only come out as being a lesbian, she was married to three women.

Eliza sobbed into her hands, Alex telling her she was gay was bad enough. But this? 

Eliza looked at the phone sitting on the table in front of her. 25 missed calls from Kara. And just as many SMSs asking the woman to respond.

Eliza picked up the mobile, typed ‘I’m pleased you’re happy but I cannot accept this. Please do not call again.” Eliza sat for several minutes staring at the phone. She hit send and turned off the device. 

Eliza showered, dressed in her usual work clothing then headed to her lab.

****  
Alex read the message from her mother on Kara’s phone and sniffed resignedly. She pulled the sobbing Kara into a hug and closed her eyes. “Kara cry all you want and then let it go. We’ve both known all our lives she’s homophobic.” Alex patted her sister’s back, trying to comfort the younger woman. “I am not giving up Astra and you are not to feel guilty about loving your wives. Do you understand me? We have nothing to be guilty about.”

Kara sighed and nodded into her sister’s chest. “I honestly believed she would be happy for us.”

Alex wiped tears from her face, pleased her mother hadn’t attacked Kara with the same venom she’d done with Alex. “Yeah, well I did too.” 

“You did?” Kara looked into Alex’s eyes and cringed at the pain she saw there. “You never told me what she said to you.”

“And I never will Kara. It was too hurtful for me to hear, I don’t want you to have to hear it as well. In fact, I don’t want to repeat or think about it ever again.” Alex kissed Kara’s forehead and urged her sister to continue crying. “Get it all out then we can go join our family, the ones who do love us unconditionally, for dinner and games.”

Kara sobbed and encouraged Alex to do the same. “I am so blessed to have you in my life. I love you Sestra.” 

Alex gave half a sob at their pet name for each other. Orphan Black was one of their favourite shows to watch again and again. “I love you too.”

Hours later, the siblings met up with their family, still mourning the loss of the woman who had raised them but pleased to be in the company of loved ones.

****  
Queen Hippolyta paced the lounge room of her daughter’s home. She’d been invited to visit then left alone as her daughter and her wives disappeared into their room. She rolled her eyes at the sounds of an argument wafting to her. Hippolyta wasn’t sure what was going on but she was losing patience with having to wait.

The Queen studied Diana’s body language as the younger Amazon finally appeared, her wives following several steps behind. She grimaced as her daughter fidgeted nervously, something Diana never did.

Hippolyta watched the four women as they sat on the 6-seater lounge, then sat in a single seater across from them.   
Hippolyta was impatient but she knew when to sit quietly and wait for the other person to start talking. For someone who loved to talk, it had been a very hard skill to master!

“Mother, we have something to tell you…” Diana trusted her mother to react better to their news than Eliza Danvers had but you could never be too sure.

“You and your harem aren’t breaking up, are you?” The Queen butted in.

“Harem!” Diana stuttered “No we are not breaking up!” 

“Good!” The Queen stated. “I happen to like my new Grandson so you have to stay with your wives!”

Diana looked at her mother, exasperated beyond belief. “Mother, you have spent the last two millennium staying away from males!”

Hippolyta shrugged and smiled at Diana. “Carter is an exceptional boy.”

Cat barely contained her laugh as she caught the sparkle in the Queen’s eyes. She was growing quite fond of the older Amazon.

Lena and Kara just smiled at the Queen, happy to be watching their unflappable wife being thoroughly flapped by her mother.

Diana shook her head at her mother and tried to calm her nerves. “I am happy you like Carter, may I please tell you our news now?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me for an hour or so already dear.” The Queen smugly stirred her daughter. 

Diana closed her eyes, held her breath and counted to ten. Then twenty. “Mother, we are all pregnant.”

Queen Hippolyta glared at Diana, not at all amused. “You can’t have children Diana, it’s not funny to play with my emotions like this.”

Kara moved to the edge of the lounge and caught Hippolyta’s eye. “Apparently on Krypton, soul bonded marriages are rare so when they do occur, the bonded individual’s bodies are automatically prepared to reproduce. Before we married, both Lena and Diana were infertile. Now they aren’t.”

Hippolyta looked deep into Kara’s eyes, judging her integrity and honour. She found an abundance of both. “I’m going to have 4 more Grandbabies?” 

Kara looked to Diana and smiled at her wife. 

Diana nodded to the Kryptonian, encouraging her to keep talking.

“Actually, it’s going to be 8 more grandbabies…” Kara gushed.

Queen Hippolyta looked at the women, saw Diana nod at the silent question of if that was true then stood and walked to the front entrance. Hippolyta opened the door and called her Royal Guards closer. She quietly talked to them for several minutes then dismissed the women and returned inside. She walked to stand in front of Diana and motioned for the woman to stand.

Diana was mystified at her mother’s response and unthinkingly stood before her Queen.

Queen Hippolyta engulfed Princess Diana in a full body hug and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. “I gave up hope of ever having children in our family… Then Carter appeared… now I hear eight more are coming!! I am so happy for you!” She eventually pulled away from Diana and stared at Kara. “You made this possible?”

Kara shrugged and frowned “I think it was more all of us together did this but my Kryptonian heritage allowed the pregnancies.”

Hippolyta pulled the Kryptonian to her feet and hugged her tightly. “Bless you and your precious Kryptonian heritage.”

Kara smiled genuinely as she returned the hug.

Hippolyta then did the same to Cat and Lena. She continued to cry tears of joy for hours afterward. 

“Mother, what did you say to the guards?” Diana queried.

Hippolyta smiled at Diana and answered “I told them to send word to Themyscira advising them their Princess and her wives are expecting. Celebrations will be held for months. I also warned the advisors I am thinking of abdicating.”

Diana stared at her mother. She was shocked beyond measure. “You cannot abdicate.”

Hippolyta of Themyscira straightened the skirt of her dress and shrugged “Yes I can.”

“Mother, I do not want to be Queen!”

“Neither did I.”

Diana fell on her knees in front of her mother’s. “Why would you want to do that now?”

Hippolyta took Diana’s hands and held them tight. “I am not going to miss one single second of those children’s lives.”

Diana pulled Hippolyta into her arms and patted her back. “You can stay Queen and do that! I know how much you love your job.” She pulled back and looked into her mother’s eyes. “Bring our people here. I have been purchasing land around this country for years in the name of Themyscira Enterprises. We can build cities wherever we want, even one close by… Those who want to relocate can and we will visit Paradise Island whenever we need to.”

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter and nodded. “I am looking forward to living close to you again.”

Diana forced a smile and nodded “Me too mother.” Diana hugged her mum close and silently cringed. She hadn’t thought of that! 

Bugger!! 

Diana honestly hoped she and her mother didn’t end up killing each other. 

Queen Hippolyta smiled graciously. She knew her daughter had no interest in being Queen and Hippolyta had enjoyed stirring her daughter. She hadn’t expected the invitation to live close by! Bonus points!  
****   
The Green Martian, Superman and the Batman sat on the three-seater lounge across from Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Cat Grant and Lena Luthor. 

It was a toss-up as to which group were more nervous. 

The men started to twitch their legs and tap their fingers, not knowing where to look.

The women rolled their eyes at each other, egging each other to speak up. 

“Oh for the love of Zeus and Hera!” Wonder Woman grumbled. “J’onn, Bruce and Kal… the four of us are married and pregnant, with each other’s twin babies.” 

Bruce and Kal were stunned.   
J’onn, not so much but only because he was already in on the secret. Plus the whole telepathy thing.

Diana smiled at the men “We acknowledge the babies are going to need strong male influences in their lives… My Uncle Hephaestus has already agreed and we were wondering if you would you consider being god fathers to our children? That would of course include Carter.”

The men whooped and leapt off the lounge. They hugged each other then moved to congratulate each of the women.  
The Green Martian, the Batman and Superman puffed out their chests in a show of pride, “I would be honoured to be involved in your children’s lives.” Each man vowed as they wiped the moisture from their faces (perspiration, obviously).  
****  
Kara pulled Kal aside and hugged him as tight as she could. After the hug she pulled back and enquired “Why haven’t you and Lois had children?”

Kal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Lois knows she isn’t my soul bond and accepts that.” Kal looked at Kara and shrugged “I was very young and stupid when I met my mate. We got too serious too soon… Things were different back then, same sex couples were still being beaten and killed. I didn’t want that for him so I broke his heart and left.”

Kara gasped and whispered “Lex.”

Kal nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m not proud of what I did. I will regret, for the rest of my life, my part in breaking Lex. Lois knows everything and still loves me. I do love her and one day we’re hoping to have kids the usual human way.”

Kara hugged her cousin as he sobbed quietly. Kara looked toward the others in the room and spotted Lena watching her and Kal.

Lena signed to Kara “I knew about Kal and Lex. Kal used to babysit me… Look after him.”

Kara mouthed the words “I love you so very much.”

Lena answered “I love you.”  
****  
Lena Luthor was one happy woman. She was married to three women, had a wonderful son, four cats and five dragons. One huge bonus was that all four women were pregnant!

Lena was currently laying on her back on a park bench, her head resting on the lap of Cat Grant. Lena looked into the blue sky and sighed contentedly.

Cat Grant smiled at her wife’s sigh and started to run her fingers through her CEO’s hair. “Sweetheart, we are both married to wonderful women and pregnant with their babies.” Cat cocked her head and thought about what she’d just said and tapped Lena’s head. “Remind me this isn’t a dream?”

Lena chuckled and held the wrist of the hand resting on her head. “Cat, this is me reminding you this is not a dream.”

Cat tickled Lena’s side and smiled widely whilst doing so. “Cheeky brat!”

Both women turned their faces to the sky, closed their eyes and breathed in the energy from the bright sunlight. Being part Kryptonian, the Gradanprithor family members enjoyed the boost the yellow sun gave their bodies. 

After a while Lena started to wriggle on the bench. She tightened her closed eyelids, trying to hold back the fear buried deep in her heart. After the year of living at Diana’s beach home, she felt safe enough to voice that fear. She whispered to Cat “I know this is real but sometimes I feel like I’m waiting for it all to end… To find it was all a dream and I’m still alone… or for something to try and destroy what we have…” 

“LENA LUTHOR!!” a very deep voice boomed.

Cat smacked Lena’s shoulder as she helped the other woman sit up. “Talk about jinxing us!!” Cat moaned.

Lena swatted the other woman’s hands away from her and groaned “Bloody hell! Not again!” Lena rearranged herself so she was sitting, quite regally, looking up (way, way up) at the face of the ‘person’ addressing her.

The voice belonged to a golem style being, approximately twelve feet tall. “LENA LUTHOR” it bellowed again. 

Lena stared the being in the eyes and stated “I’m Lena Luthor.” 

Cat moved as close to Lena as possible, without hampering the women’s fighting space.

“I AM KROC… I AM STRONG… I BREAK BUILDINGS…” Kroc held up an impressive arm and the two women watched as the ‘muscles’ in that arm bulged impressively.

Cat leaned closer to Lena’s ear and whispered “Is he threatening or proposing to you? Either way, I can take him!”

Lena snorted and patted Cat’s thigh soothingly. “Settle your fur my little Tigger, let him speak.” Lena loved the way Cat had become super protective of her family. Lena looked at Kroc and smiled “Kroc, are you going to hurt us?”

Kroc cocked his head trying to understand what he was hearing. “I not hurt. I want money. I feed family.”

“Oh my God!” sighed Cat as she blushed, very embarrassed. 

Lena chuckled at her wife and stood to walk closer to Kroc. “Are you needing a job, Kroc?”

Kroc nearly sent his head rolling off his neck, he was nodding it so fast. “I want job.”

Lena asked him to follow her and she slowly led the golem toward a part of the hill where she could sit higher than Kroc and be at his eye level.

Cat rolled her eyes at herself “He wanted a job and I was ready to pummel him!” Cat grimaced as she heard a very familiar voice talking behind her.

“Kara, isn’t talking to yourself the first sign of madness?”

“Well Diana, that was the commonly held belief for many, many years. However, the research all points to the first sign being if you answer your own question… Have you heard Ms Grant answering her own questions lately?”

Diana thought for a moment “Well, she did ask why she was living with tormenting little shits… she then answered because she loves us… does that count?”

Kara crossed her arms and nodded slowly “’Fraid so, Diana… This woman is definitely on the road to…” 

Cat shushed the women behind her.

Diana looked at Kara and clarified “Did the love of our life just shush us?”

Kara was stunned “She most certainly did!”

Cat was mortified “Will you two please be quiet!! I’m trying to listen to what they’re saying!”

Diana and Kara sat on the bench, then looked to where Lena was animatedly having a conversation with a pile of moving rocks. 

“Maybe you aren’t supposed to hear what they’re talking about.” Kara stirred Cat.

Cat glared at her wife. “What is the good of having super hearing if I can’t use it?”

Diana chuckled smugly at her wife. Diana loved Cat dearly but had to admit the woman was a full blown Dorie (AN: A Dorrie = Aussie slang for a sticky beak or gossiper) “Looks like they have finished anyway.”

The golem walked away from the group.

The three women stared at the gorgeous woman approaching them, “Gosh she beautiful!” gasped Kara.

Cat and Diana mumbled their agreement.   
Lena smiled at the women, not hearing what they were talking about, she was too busy plotting and planning in her head. After sitting on the bench Lena gushed “I just hired Kroc and his family! Well, except for the kids, I’m not supporting child exploitation.” Lena’s whole body was jumping, as if she’d drunk too much coffee… again. “We can monopolise the city… possibly the state!”

As Lena’s eyes glazed over, her wives became more concerned. 

Cat took Lena’s hand and eventually grabbed Lena’s attention. “Honey, you’re not making sense, what are you monopolising?” 

Lena’s smile grew and her body glowed “The golems have strength almost equal to Superman’s and their diet includes rocks and steel.” She looked at the faces of her wives adoringly “They are the perfect green way to create and destroy buildings! Kroc’s going to spread the word that we will hire aliens who want to help our city, not destroy it.” 

“Holy Zeus and Hera!” Diana exclaimed.

“Great Rao!” Kara exclaimed.

“Perfect! Profit for us and employment for the unemployable!” Cat purred.

Kara cocked her head and looked at her wives “You know, schools and housing specifically for aliens are non-existent.”

Lena gushed. “We can create human/alien history… Prove that we can work together to improve life on this planet for everyone.”

The women headed home to discuss their plans… and to indulge in some afternoon delight, of course.  
****  
Lena stood on the balcony of L-Corp, looking down into the street below. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Traffic was at a standstill, people were raising their voices, police were trying hard to control the mess. Aliens of all sizes and varying planets of origin were milling around L-Corp headquarters. Lena looked at her frowning wives and shrugged “I didn’t think this would happen.”

Diana laughed and reassured her wife. “This is good, those aliens want to work.”

Kara hugged Lena lovingly then took her hand and pulled the woman toward the office door. “Come on, we have to take the crowd away from here.”

Diana took Cat’s hand and the pair followed Lena and Kara to the lift. 

As the Gradanprithor women walked out of the building’s entrance, the crowd silenced and the aliens stood as tall as possible. Proudly waiting for the Luthor woman to talk to them.

Lena moved a half step in front of her wives and took a breath. 

Before she could say a word an insect type being buzzed in front of Lena at her chin height. The being looked like a huge bumble bee with megaphone attached to its body. “Talk to them, I will make you loud and speak in their languages.”

Lena smiled and nodded at the being. “Thank you! What’s your name?” 

The Megabee buzzed and seemed to wait for Lena to continue.

Lena nodded at the Megabee unable to even think about pronouncing what she assumed was the being’s name. “Ok, Buzz it is!” Lena then looked around her. “Welcome everyone!” A cheer went up as Buzz simultaneously sent out the greeting in the language of every being there. Lena looked at Kroc and smiled “When I was talking to Kroc about employing him, I didn’t realise there were so many of you looking for work. The offer still holds true, however, it may take a while for us to interview all of you!” A laugh from the crowd echoed off the buildings around them. “Also, we can’t keep holding up traffic! If you would be so kind as to follow the directions of the Police officers, we would like to invite you all to move into the park where we can get comfortable.”

Without missing a beat, a dozen Megabees flew toward the commanding Police officers, offering their services for crowd control.

Within minutes, hundreds of aliens were moving in a peaceful river of multicultural unity.

The Gradanprithor women were delighted with the Megabees, the little beings ensured language was no longer a barrier so stories and jokes were swapped by every culture. 

Kara asked Buzz if more Megabee were available for interpreting work and soon another two dozen of her people were assisting with the interview process. It turned out the interpreters could do so without increasing the volume and they spoke every language in the universe. Very talented little beings indeed.

Within a few hours, the crowd had been interviewed, assured they would be contacted within a week with offers of positions and sent either to their homes or the temporary alien specific shelters hastily constructed by the Gradanprithor Consortium and DEO. 

The Police Commissioner roamed around the park, talking to his people and gathering intel. He walked up to Lena and Buzz. “Hello, I would like to thank you for all you did today.” He addressed the Megabee and nodded to Lena. “Would you and your people be interested in working with us?”

Lena grinned at the Commissioner. “Sorry but the Megabee have just accepted a very generous employment offer from Artemis Technologies.”

The Commissioner chuckled and shook his head. “I have no doubt it was a very generous offer, Ms Luthor… Maybe we can work out a deal between Artemis and the Department… We hire your employees to assist with any alien interrogations or crowd control for events?”

Lena nodded at the Commissioner and smiled graciously “I’m sure we can work out something to the benefit of us all, Commissioner.”

The Commissioner nodded his thanks to both Buzz and Lena then rounded up his people and sent them back to their normal work day.

Buzz excitedly thanked Lena on behalf of her hive and flew to were her family had gathered.

Kara ran to where Lena was standing and enveloped the dark haired woman in a bone crushing hug. “The Megabee talk Kryptonian!! I had a long talk to one of them and it was brilliant! Today was so cool, I didn’t know there were so many Aliens in the city and we only met a small percentage of them!!

Cat and Diana walked up and smiled at Kara’s gushing monologue. Cat hugged her wives “It turns out nearly 90% of those people were homeless.”

Kara’s mood quickly switched from excited to barely holding back her anger. “Most of them have partners and children… They’ve been living so rough!”

Diana smiled at her wives and pulled them closer. “Well, soon they will not only have a regular income, they will also have homes… Come on we have to head to our own home… I can hear the girls getting into mischief!”

The Gradanprithor women cringed. One son now a Demi God, four cats and five dragons playing together… They wondered if their home was still standing.   
****  
Lena stepped out of Cat’s personal CatCo elevator and stepped into the large open office area. She took two steps and froze. 

People were staring at her… with looks of terror on their faces.

Lena’s shoulders dropped and she sighed, devastated at the apparent resurrection of distaste and mistrust of the Luthor name. 

Lena looked up as Cat’s newest assistant raced toward the lift, nearly running into Lena before looking up and gasping at the woman’s presence.

“Ms Luthor!!” the assistant, Hettie, sobbed quietly. “Thank God you’re here!”

“I need to… Pardon?” Lena wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly.

Hettie looked like she was going to throw herself into Lena’s arms but managed to halt the move at the last moment. “Thank God you are here!” Hettie slowly reiterated. “Ms Grant has been in a horrible mood all morning! She’s threatening to melt people’s faces off and we’re scared she cranky enough to do it… She’s fired 6 people in this hour alone… Please help us!!”

Lena was stunned, on many levels… She looked around the room and sure enough, the looks on the faces (so many, many faces all looking at her) were silently pleading with her. They weren’t scared or disgusted by her? And why was Cat so volatile?

Hettie moved half a step closer to Lena and whispered “Kara’s away ‘interviewing’ people and we don’t know what to do.” Hettie shook as a female voice echoed off every wall of the entire building. 

And back again.

Cat was screaming for Hettie.

Hettie looked like she was going to have a seizure or heart attack.

Or possibly both.

Lena gently patted Hettie once on the shoulder then confidently walked toward and into Cats office. “I hope I’m not disturbing you sweetheart.” She smiled lovingly at her irritable wife. 

Cat looked at the dark haired woman and grudgingly smiled at her. 

“Is it ok if I wait here and until you’re finished?” Lena motioned toward the couch off to the side. 

Cat shrugged and looked at her computer.

Lena moved to sit and pulled several items from the large bag she was carrying. Lena muttered a curse (in Gaelic) and turned slightly to look at Hettie, who was back at her desk. “Hettie, would it be too much to ask for you to bring us some bottled water?”

Hettie’s face lit up as she stood up and shook her head “Not at all Ms Luthor, I won’t be long.”

Lena smiled genuinely at the woman then returned to her task. 

Cat feigned being too busy to stop working as she covertly watched Lena placing containers of food on the coffee table in front of her. Cat sniffed discretely, then used her enhanced vision to see what the goodies were.   
Cat internally groaned as she identified her favourite hamburger and chips from the place Kara loved to visit. 

Hettie knocked quietly on the open door before entering and placing four bottles of chilled water on the table in front of Lena. She didn’t wait for the thanks Lena was gearing up for and quickly bolted back to her desk, hoping Cat had forgotten why she was yelling for her earlier.

Lena looked up at Cat and grinned “I hope you don’t mind but I wanted to see you and was hungry so I brought us some morning tea.”

Cat shook her head and after a few beats begrudgingly stood and moved to sit near Lena. 

Lena noticed the distance between her and Cat but didn’t take it personally. Sometimes space was a necessity not an insult or message of anger or hate.

The women started eating and moans of bliss filled the room. The women finished the food in record time. 

Lena leaned back in the lounge and rubbed her full belly. “That was excellent!”

Cat moved a little closer to her wife and softly whispered her thanks.

Lena patted her thighs and signed “Lay down?”

Cat didn’t answer or move for several minutes then leaned sideways until her head was resting on Lena’s lap.

Lena gently ran her fingers up and down Cat’s arm, enjoying the physical contact with her silent wife.

20 minutes later Cat whispered “Why aren’t you freaking out about having twins?”

Lena chuckled and ran her fingers down Cat’s cheek. “What makes you think I’m not?”

Cat huffed and kissed the tips of Lena’s fingers. “You’re very calm for someone panicking.”

“I know you had a rough time raising Carter on your own and I honestly don’t think I could’ve done that.”

Cat shushed Lena and said “Don’t underestimate yourself, you would’ve excelled at it the same as you do with everything else.”

Lena chuckled and shook her head “I can’t imagine myself as a mother now… let alone when I was younger.”

“I’ve made so many mistakes….” Cat was close to crying.

Lena shushed Cat. “Whatever mistakes you made obviously didn’t adversely affect Carter. Even Hippolyta, who admits to not having time for men, loves the boy.”

“Adam…”

Lena cut Cat off again. “Is a man now. He knows you want to spend time with him and doesn’t make any effort to contact you. From what Kara’s told Diana and I, he knows you didn’t have any alternative but to let him go with his father. He knows his father stopped you contacting him until he turned 21. Since then he has had the option of contacting you and refused to. Don’t let what happened with him make you doubt your worth. Carter worships the ground you walk on and so do we.”

Cat wiped the tears from her face and sighed deeply.

“You raised a wonderful young man on your own and this time you’ll have the three of us to help you. We’ll need your guidance you know. You’re the only one of us with the least bit of experience with raising children.”

Cat chuckled and said “Hippolyta did a great job with Diana and she’s busting to help.”

Lena laughed outright “I can’t wait to see the look on Diana’s face when she realises that.”

Cat took Lena’s hand and reverently kissed the palm of it. “Thank you.”

Lena smiled adoringly at her wife and shrugged “It’s about time I was there for you, you’ve been my rock for ages now.”

Cat scoffed as she sat up, feeling much better after eating and Lena’s gentle care. “Yeah, let’s go with that!” Cat pulled Lena to her feet and hugged her tightly before kissing her soundly. “I love you but I have to get back to work. Thank you.” Cat made a dash for the ensuite adjoining her office. She had to ensure nobody saw her with smudged makeup and a tear stained face!

Lena snorted then went to clean up the lunch mess from the table.

Hettie flew in the doorway, flapping her arms at Lena. “No Ms Luthor! Let me do that.”

Lena smiled at the woman then pulled out the receipt for the meal from her bag. She handed it to Hettie “If Cat gets like that again, get them to deliver this order for her.”

Hettie looked at the receipt then gratefully at the woman in front of her. “Thank you!”

Lena nodded then grabbed her gear and left the office. 

Later that morning Lena received a visit from Jess. “Ms Luthor, I’ve been received 30 phone calls from CatCo staff… they’re all extremely grateful for your visit this morning and all of them are wondering if you would consider moving into the same office as your wife.”

Lena laughed and continued to do so for several minutes. “Well Jess, that is an idea worth considering but I think Cat may object to that.”

Jess smiled smugly as she held up her phone for Lena to see. “I think Ms Grant would love it.”

Lena squinted at the phone and was shocked to see a picture of Cat smiling lovingly at Lena whilst they were having their snack. Lena smiled at the image and looked accusingly at her assistant. “You have spies at CatCo and I’m just now finding that out?”

Jess waggled her eyebrows and smirked. “I have contacts everywhere!” Jess tossed her hair over her shoulder and smugly sauntered back to her desk.

Lena laughed at her cheeky assistant, whilst wondering if the idea of a shared office was indeed a bad idea.  
****  
J’onn, Kal-El (Superman) and Bruce Wayne (Batman) stood restlessly at the door, impatiently waiting for someone to answer their knock.

The door suddenly crashed open and the men stared at the dragons staring at them from within the doorway. The   
beasts looked scared.

A young boy ran to the door herding the dragons further into the home. The pale faced boy looked at the men and whispered tensely “Run now, don’t look back.” The boy ran toward the back of the home the dragons flying behind him.

The men looked at each other, their eyes wide.

“Remember we are superheros.” Bruce muttered, the others weren’t sure if Batman was talking to them or himself.

Kal poked his head in the doorway and yelled “Kara, you home?”

Kara charged from the kitchen area and crashed into the Kryptonian male. “Kal what took you so long?” she sobbed.

Kal uncertainly hugged the woman and asked “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Cat took my last potsticker!” she sobbed hysterically.

Kal looked at the other males and shrugged. “We can get you some more?”

Kara cheered up immediately, wiping her eyes and kissing her cousin’s cheek. “Thank you little cousin.” She waited five seconds then asked “What are you waiting for?”

“Oh right, you want them now!” Kal quickly changed into his super suit and disappeared. 

Kara beamed at the other two men and hurried them inside, shutting the door behind them.

J’onn and Bruce almost grabbed for each other’s hand as the blonde super girl pushed them toward the kitchen and her wives. 

Diana looked up from the bowl of food in front of her and grinned at the visitors. “Yogurt and anchovies, want some.” She offered her guests.

The men tried not to cringe and mostly succeeded. “No thanks Diana… we stopped for a bite to eat on the way over.” Bruce lied through his teeth.

J’onn dry heaved as he noticed Lena sitting in the corner munching on a pickle… coated with peanut butter.

Cat was rolling the last potsticker in brown sugar. 

Kara was glaring at Cat, sobbing as the woman devoured the delicacy.

Kal flew through the open window, carrying a dozen containers of food. He barely made it into the kitchen before the women ripped the bags from his hands. 

The men stared disbelievingly at the women devouring the food like they hadn’t eaten in decades. 

As one, the three heroes stepped backward toward the front door. 

The women looked at the men and cried loudly. 

J’onn looked at women and asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice “why are you all crying?”

“We just love you so much!” Kara hiccupped. 

“It is so wonderful you visited us!” Diana sobbed.

“You brought food!” Lena sniffled as she wiped her face.

“You can get us more food!” Cat ceased crying and glared ferociously at the men.

J’onn, Kal and Bruce backed further away. “Sure we can, we’ll get it here asap.”

They ran out the door and down 70 flights of stairs, Kal carrying Bruce under one arm. Bruce called all the local restaurants in the local area, ordered four of everything on their menus, gave his credit card details and paid extra for urgent home delivery. He then whined “Please tell me we don’t have to go back inside?”

As they reached the apartment block atrium, they looked at each other, fear in their eyes. “The boy!” they cried in unison.

Bruce called his driver (of a stretch limo) as J’onn and Kal sped toward Carter’s window.

Carter quietly sobbed in relief as two of his god fathers appeared on his balcony “They’re scaring the dragons!” he whispered as he hugged Kal closer and buried his head in the super man’s shoulder. “Dragons are fearless but they scare the dragons!!”

Kal patted the boy’s back soothingly. “Come with us, we’ll get you to the DEO, Alex’ll know what to do.” Yep, even Kal was whispering.

Carter pulled back and shook his head negatively “I’m not leaving the cats and dragons… Sadie’s only safe because she hasn’t organic skin yet!!”

J’onn was quick to assure Carter everything would be ok, in a whisper “We’ll take the girls with us.”

Carter wiped his eyes and rounded up the girls – all of whom actually cooperated, proving how intimidated they were. 

The men left the women a note explaining where Carter was then flew the boy and animals to Bruce’s limo. The driver was told not to spare the horses getting them away from the penthouse home.  
****  
Alex stared at the men until they shook in their manly boots. “They’re pregnant, not victims of the zombie apocalypse!!” Alex paced the room, shaking her head at the so called super heroes. “They’re each eating for twin Kryptonian babies for crying out loud! Of course they’re going to be attacking food like they’re starving.”

Kal hung his head and asked “Will they be like this the entire term?” 

Alex put her hands on her hips and glared at the man. “Only when the babies are demanding more nutrients than their mothers are supplying.”

J’onn looked at Alex and grimaced, “Alex, Diana was eating frozen yoghurt with anchovies!! Anchovies Alex!”

Alex snorted and tried hard not to chuckle. 

Kal shuddered “Cat looked like she was going to dismember us if we didn’t get food to her quickly enough!”

Bruce looked up from his shoe tips and into Alex’s eyes. “I’m only thankful they aren’t having triplets. We need to set up regular food deliveries to each of them… starting with breakfast tomorrow.”

Alex grinned at the men, she was enjoying (a little too much) seeing three of the most powerful men on the planet cowering like mere mortals. “You lot are freaking out now… what about once the babies are born and there are eight of the little buggers demanding food incessantly? Then imagine the four mothers all needing to supply those babies with milk…”

The Green Martian, Superman and the Batman hunched over, turned green (well greener in J’onn’s case) and tried desperately not to turn their undies brown. 

“Oh good God, what have we agreed to?” Bruce wheezed.  
****  
Lena looked at the alien beside her. The alien was Mobamcalian (human like in body shape; androgynous; no ears, green hair and orange skin) and just what Cat needed. Mobamcalians were expert multitaskers with computer like memories and unflappable loyalty to their employers. “Remember Radeon, if Cat is somewhat hesitant to talk to you don’t be offended.”

Radeon tilted her head at Lena and nodded. “Yes Ms Luthor. Ms Grant may need time to accept my assistance.”

Lena smiled at the composed (she hoped Radeon stayed that way!) individual and moved out the door of the lift as it stopped on Cat’s floor. 

Hettie happily greeted the Luthor and nodded neutrally at the alien.

Radeon returned Hettie’s nod and said “Hettie, Ms Luthor tells me you have done an admirable job assisting Ms Grant. I look forward to working with you.”

Hettie gave a proud look at Radeon then Lena “Ms Grant expects perfection from herself, therefore her staff. I’m not perfect but do my best.”

Radeon tilted her head in acknowledgement of the statement Hettie made “You have lasted for two months in your role Hettie, Ms Grant must be happy with your best.”

Hettie’s posture gained confidence and she actually smiled at Radeon. She motioned for the pair to follow her and she led the way to Cat Grant’s office.

Lena left Hettie and Radeon at Hettie’s desk and went to talk to Cat by herself. 

Cat was sitting at her desk, with her eyebrow raised in question. 

“Before you say anything, Radeon has a better memory than we do, is as sharp as a tack and loyal to the death. Their species have been used as slaves for millennia. Their masters used, abused and killed them… Radeon and her family need freedom and we need to prepare for when we can’t be at the office daily. Please give her a chance?”

Cat looked around Lena at the being with green hair and orange skin. Cat’s eyebrow raised several more notches. 

Lena raised her own eyebrow and stared down Cat.

“Fine! I will give… Radeon…?” Cat looked at Lena for confirmation of the alien’s name “a weeks’ trial.”

Lena walked around the desk and kissed Cat senseless. “Thank you.”

Cat huffed and almost graciously welcomed Radeon to CatCo.

By the end of the day Hettie was a Radeon devotee, as was Ms Grant.

By the end of the week Lena, Diana and Kara had Mobamcalian assistants.

Jess and Hettie actually got to go home on time on a daily basis and gleefully expressed their happiness to Ms Luthor and Ms Grant every chance they got. 

Lena and Cat actually got home by 5 pm every night. Much to the delight of one boy, 4 cats and 5 dragons. 

Kara and Diana were still called out at all hours of the day to assist people but thanks to Superman, the Batman, the Green Martian and Hephaestus (the God wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he thoroughly enjoyed being in thick of helping mortals. Plus his wife, Aphrodite, found it as sexy as all hell), the callouts were getting fewer and fewer. 

Stronger together was proving to be true.  
****  
Cat looked up from her laptop. “What the ….!” 

An alert was blaring loudly over the PA system. “Level 10 Battle Stations… this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill… Level 10 Battle Stations…”

Radeon and Hettie charged into Cat’s office standing either side of the woman. 

Cat swivelled her chair and glared questioningly at the pair. She was distracted by a dozen Amazon warriors marching into her office, in full armour and holding spears at the ready.

The Amazons formed a line between Cat and the door to her office. 

The elevator dinged and Katherine Grant stormed her way toward Cat’s office.

Cat saw the viciously cruel woman heading her way, turned pale and forgot how to breathe.

Katherine made to burst through the line of Amazons but quickly changed her mind when 12 spears were pointing her way, an inch from puncturing her skin.

Hettie stepped forward and said haughtily “Ms Grant is booked solid for the next decade, I suggest you ring to make an appointment for after then.”

Cat looked at Hettie in surprise at quiet woman’s sudden boost of power. Cat nodded in agreement of Hettie’s statement.

Radeon stepped to stand beside Hettie and growled “You will show respect to Ms Grant or leave this city.”

Katherine huffed and puffed “What is the meaning of this… get out of this office you freaks and barely dressed hussies!! I want to talk to my daughter!”

The Amazons glared at the rude woman and used their spears to force her back a step.

“Catherine, how dare you sit there and let these peasants tell me to leave.”

“Mother, why are you here?” Cat drawled, a headache suddenly presenting itself.

“I emailed you my schedule, I’m in town for a book tour.” Katherine had the audacity to present as upset Cat hadn’t put the peasants in their place. “I made the effort to visit you at your little magazine and this is the thanks I get?”

Cat sighed in resignation. Of course the woman would have forgotten what day it was.

“So you are an author?” Hippolyta asked from behind Katherine. The Amazon warriors snapped to attention and saluted their Queen.

Katherine spun around and turned her nose up at the regal woman entering the office. “No, I am an Editor!” 

Hippolyta raised her nose at that “Oh so you do not actually do the creative work, just criticize others?” Hippolyta ignored the elder Grant woman and moved to hug Cat, who had stood as the Queen entered the room. “That explains a lot…”

Cat snorted at Hippolyta’s comment, bowed appropriately to the Queen and genuinely hugged her beloved mother in law. “I love you!” Cat whispered to the Queen.

Hippolyta pulled back from the hug after whispering back “I love you, daughter.”

“Just who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that?” Katherine spluttered superiorly.

“She knows she is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.” Diana stated emphatically from the doorway. “And you will speak to Queen Hippolyta and Princess Catherine appropriately or you will be punished as per Amazon law.”

“That would be death, Princess.” The helpful Captain of the Royal Guard reminded Diana.

Kara waved cheekily at Katherine “Hey, remember me? Would you like to leave now, your car is waiting downstairs.”

Lena stepped into the room (which was getting to be quite crowded) and growled “I suggest you leave as Kara suggested and don’t ever return.”

“I will not be kicked out of my daughter’s building by the likes of you…”

Lena took out her telephone and dialed a number in the contact list. “This is Lena Luthor… Yes, thank you. Do you employ a Katherine Grant?” Lena glared into Katherine’s eyes as she talked. “Older woman, a totally grumpy cow of an Editor… Yes that’s her… I want her terminated.” Lena’s eyes looked at the roof as she rolled her shoulders and clarified “Dead is definitely an option but I actually meant fired! Effective immediately.” Lena ended the call. 

Seconds later Katherine Grant’s phone rang. She slowly pressed the answer button and listened to the voice on the other end. She angrily ended the call without saying a word. 

“We, as in Kara, Diana and I purchased your little publishing company just after marrying Cat. Goodbye and good riddance.”

“You cannot cut me out of the lives of my daughter and grandson….”

Kara butted in “What’s his name?” Sweet and gentle Kara was totally pissed with the woman who despised precious and loving little Carter. “You don’t know his name and have never, ever bothered to get to know that lovely child… How dare you pretend to care about him or Cat?”

Katherine stood frozen as she tried to remember the annoying and irritating boy’s name. “You freaks!! You and your unnatural lives will be punished for this!! You’re all bound for hell…”

A massive bang echoed and a man (dressed in leather and carrying a whip) appeared before Katherine (who looked like she was about to pass out).

“I’m Hades, God of the Underworld. If anyone’s headed my way it’s you Katherine Grant.” Hades smirked evilly as he eyeballed her from head to toe. “I’ve been keeping my eye on you, you are truly cruel in every way possible… I’ve been working on extra forms of punishment just for you… and I guarantee you will not enjoy any of them.”

Katherine squealed and torpedoed from the room. 

Hades chuckled and looked at Diana. “Long time no see.”

Diana laughed and moved to hug Hades. “I have never liked you until this moment.”

Hades hugged the Amazon Princess and patted her back. “Yeah, well I’ve never really liked you either.”

Diana introduced him to the people in the room and all greeted him warmly.

Cat glared at him and shook her head “You had to put her liking being punished in my head?”

Hades bust into a belly laugh and shrugged “I can see why Zeus is wary of you… Heph sends his apologies for not coming along, he’s got a war going on he’s trying to stop.” Hades fiddled with his whip, looking a little lost.

Diana looked at the God and asked him what was up.

“You and your family visited Heph’s workshop?”

Diana nodded and cocked her head. “You want us to visit you too?”

Hades looked up, his eyes bright. “You can… If you want to.”

Lena asked boldly and with not just a little attitude “If we visit will you let us go? Would we have to stay forever or for a 6 months rotation, like Persephone?”

Hades chuckled “You may come and go as you all wish.” He promised solemnly.

Lena nodded cheekily at Hades.

Cat rolled her eyes at the God but genuinely thanked him for his help with her mother. She looked around the room and tears welled in her eyes. “Thank all of you, that was so beautiful to watch.” Cat moved to hug and kiss all her wives and laughed as she recalled “Level 10 Battle Stations??”

Hettie spoke up “Kara told us about your mother so Radeon and I put together a plan… However, your wives, the Queen, Amazons and Hades were quite a shock. I hope you don’t mind.”

Cat was touched. “Of course I don’t mind.” She looked at her family and associates. “I think a celebration is in order… I doubt the Wicked Bitch of the West Coast will be back anytime soon…” She ignored the laughter and ordered. “We need food, drinks and music for all here…” She smiling glared at Radeon and Hettie. “Chop, chop.”

The pair happily ran from the room to carry out the Queen of all Media’s commands.

Cat looked at her wives and raised both eyebrows. “You brought the company?”

Diana replied on behalf of the wives. “Happy Birthday?”

Cat laughed so hard she cried. “Best birthday ever!” Cat looked around and emotion welled in her chest. She blamed her unborn children for that as she rubbed her barely-there baby belly. 

****  
Kara and Diana, dressed in their Kryptonian superhero outfits, were flying a hundred feet above their home. The scanned the area for people and seeing the coast was clear they signaled for the others to join them. 

The pair were soon buzzed by Cat, Lena, Carter (all wearing their Kryptonian outfits) and the 5 dragons. The group flew high and out to sea and were soon joined by Alex and Astra.

The Gradanprithor family sped around the planet several times before heading back toward home. They found a small and deserted island several hundred miles from the mainland and lazed around while the dragons hunted for fish.

 

The dragons were growing nicely and were about half their adult size. 

The women spent time training the dragons how to control their powers and to obey rules. The dragons were independent and powerful mystical beings but they were also babies who needed structure and training in how to live with other cultures in their community.

Most of all, any baby dragons thrived on being loved and adored. The five Gradanprithor dragons were totally loved and spoilt accordingly, so were flourishing beyond measure.

As they required little sleep, the family played together every other night.   
****  
The Police station crew buzzed with excitement then suddenly went silent. The officers nodded in respect at the two women walking past them.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl, both in their new suits, smiled at each officer and greeted the ones they recognised by name. 

The Police Captain met the women with handshakes and pleasant small talk before motioning the superheros into his office.

Captain Hershall sat in his chair and placed his forearms on his desk. He studied the now sitting women before sighing loudly and shaking his head. “I really am sorry to bring you in for this but we just don’t know what’s going on here.” He handed photographs to the women and waited a moment for them to peruse the pictures. “I know, they are grainy as all heck and blurry but they’re the best we can come up with.”

Hershall gently swung his chair in a sideways motion, wondering where to start with the explanation. “About a fortnight ago, we started getting reports from traffic cameras all over the city. Vehicles were clocked at between 200 & 300 miles an hour and no eye witnesses. It’s pretty strange but it only seems to be happening every second night.”   
The Captain handed another picture to the women. He watched them check out the photo before continuing. “Night before last we caught this image. I know this comment will probably get me a ticket to the loony bin but it looks like a …”

Wonder Woman and Supergirl raised eyebrows at the Captain as if daring him to voice the thought. 

Hershall cleared his throat and shut his mouth. “I was hoping that if you’re around tonight you may be able to catch whatever it is. There hasn’t been any damage or anything but something that fast could be of concern to you too.”

Supergirl stood and shook Captain Hershall’s hand “Thank you for bringing this to us Sir. We most definitely will look into what’s going on.”

Wonder Woman also stood and asked “Is it possible for me to take this picture with us?” Wonder Woman held out the last photo Hershall had given them.

“Yes, of course.” He picked up and held out a printed map of the city. “I had our people plot the roads whatever it is has been using. It seems to stay on the two main routes into the city… possibly because they’re the fastest.”

Wonder Woman took the map and held it so Supergirl could see it as well. “Thank you, this does help.”

The women took their leave and Captain Hershall sat back in his chair, the relief pouring off him. “Thank the Lord I didn’t have to say what I think it is.”

Outside the station, Diana looked at Kara and they both gasped “Lena!”

Diana shook her head and sighed “She is going to be so upset.”

Kara snorted “Diana you underestimate our wife, she’s going to be furiously distraught.”

Diana chuckled then checked “Is today when Cat is meeting her for lunch?” 

Kara nodded and the women immediately took off for the L-Corp building. 

Kara and Diana landed on the balcony of Lena’s office and were immediately stopped from entering by the moans emanating from the office. 

Kara and Diana’s eyes widened then squinted as they crossed their arms in disappointment at the women they could see inside.

Kara silently led the way through the balcony door, Diana right behind her. “Well, well, well!!” Kara huffed haughtily. “Caught you… you cheating women, you!!”

Lena and Cat jumped several feet in the air, quickly trying to wipe away the evidence of their cheating ways. 

Cat looked at Kara and Diana and rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, we can’t always wait for you two!!”

Diana was not amused. “You promised.”

Lena stood and stared the other pair in the eyes. She sauntered her way closer to the superheros and held up a box. “We got extra. Forgive us?”

Kara grabbed the box as she kissed Lena’s lips then went back for another go. 

Whilst Kara was devouring Lena’s icing covered lips, Diana took the box from Kara and pulled out a Bear claw. Diana moaned in ecstasy as the delicious desert touched her tongue. “This is so good!” she muttered around her mouthful.

Cat held up a cup “We also have hot chocolates for you both… but if you want to keep holding a grudge well Lena and I can certainly drink these too.”

Diana gave the box back to Kara (who had finally surfaced from kissing Lena) and quickly moved (some would call it a skip, but not to the face of a very fierce Amazon Warrior) to retrieve the cup from Cat and kiss the CatCo CEO on the lips. “I love you, Tigger.”

Cat rolled her eyes at the pet name but nothing she did could convince the other three not to call her that. “Ah ha!” She pretended not to enjoy the kiss Diana put on her lips. 

Diana sat in one of the four chairs and finished her treat. “How did you know we would be here?”

Lena laughed and answered “As soon as Cat and I mentioned we were meeting for lunch you pair pricked your ears. Plus, us and food… Of course you’d turn up.”

Cat put her phone down and smirked. “Our lunch deliveries will all be here in 10 minutes.”

Kara sighed and leaned back in her chair. “You have gotta love the guys. Having not to think about lunch is great.” She closed her eyes and her body relaxed into the chair. “All we have to do is sit still for 10 minutes near 0630,1230 and 1930 and the wonder that is food just turns up wherever we are.”

Lena laughed and said “Imagine if all the people wanting to kill us found out all they had to do was put on a buffet!!”

The four women laughed then Cat looked to Kara and Diana “Go change!! We don’t want more people wondering why   
we’re always hanging out with super heroes whilst our poor wives are out working.”

Kara huffed “According to the Chief and his cronies that were at the airport, most of the city knows anyway.” Kara was still upset her disguise wasn’t as effective as she thought. “And the crowd…” Nobody used their phones to record video or pics…” She looked at her wives as she heard the unspoken questions as to why that was a bad thing “I’d love to replay the looks on Diana’s face when her mother landed… and Ares’ face when Uncle Heph and especially Carter bopped him… And Alex pulverising that nasty General… But not where Astra kisses my sister! Eeww!!”

Lena pulled her laptop from the other side of her desk, opened it and looked at the large monitor on the other side of the room. Her wives followed her line of view and were shocked to see the events mentioned on the large screen. 

“YES!!” Kara squealed as she flew off her chair, kissed Lean said “I love you and your gadgets so very, very much!” before taking the laptop prisoner and moving closer to the TV/monitor.

The remaining women laughed at Kara’s enthusiasm before Lena turned to Diana and asked “We weren’t expecting you until later, what brings you here?”

Diana told Lena and Cat about the meeting with the Police Captain. She raised her left arm, unsealed a pocket in the arm of her suit and pulled the photo from it. She handed the evidence to Cat and watched for the woman’s response. 

After looking at the picture carefully Cat raised an eyebrow at Diana before passing the image to Lena.

As she looked as close as possible at the grainy picture Lena hissed. “Oh my bloody God! That’s my cat!” She looked at her wives, stunned beyond measure. 

Kara paused her review of the airport incident and piped up “Maybe we should ask Astra if Kryptonian soul bonds share their powers with the family pets.”

Cat chuckled then said “Kara, Luna isn’t flying, she’s riding on one of the dragons.”

Kara cocked her head and questioned, “Are you sure? That is a really blurry photograph… then again I suppose she has been practicing by riding on the robovac…”

Lena studied the image again and agreed with Kara “Perhaps we should ask Astra. How would Luna be able to breathe at that speed?”

The women discussed their flying cat for a while longer then returned to work. 

They all agreed a trip around town was called for later that night.   
****  
Ember, Spark, Flame, Cinder, Blaze and Luna (on the back of Ember) were ten feet off the ground, travelling at 213 miles an hour around the buildings of the city.

Luna was sitting like she was ready to pounce, her eyes focused on the path ahead. Her body moved with that of Ember, the two beings moving in perfect synchronisation. 

The dragons flew in a perfect line, somewhat like that of a bobsled team. Looking from above, they moved like they were one, serpent type being.

Ember, the leader, zigged and zagged around obstacles, barely slowing to take the corners or over the top of trucks and cars using the road. She was perfectly in control of her flight, she had to be as her best buddy Luna was on her back. 

Ember was in her element, she loved flying and her dragon smile spread wide as she felt the exhilaration of being alive and cruising the city with her friend and sisters.

Ember opened her mouth, sucking in the odors of the city. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth, flung around in the wind and almost knocked Luna off her ride. 

Ember turned the corner and increased her speed slightly as she entered the straight part of the road.

Ember slammed on her dragon brakes, causing Luna to hurtle into the distance. 

Ember was distracted as her sisters crashed into her rear, creating a five dragon pile up. 

Luna crashed into a body, pushing it a hundred feet before it stopped and Luna was able to identify it. Her friend Kara!! Luna purred loudly, rubbing her cheeks over the face and neck of her friend… 

Kara flew back to join the line of people waiting for the dragons. Hugging Luna into her chest.

The dragons eventually managed to untangle themselves from, well themselves and forlornly looked at their bond   
mates.

Kara, Diana, Cat and Lena hovered in a line across the road. Their arms were crossed and they did not look impressed. 

Ember, Spark, Flame, Cinder and Blaze cringed in a dragon way, they knew they’d been naughty slipping out of their home and were in trouble.

Diana motioned for the dragons to return home and the women watched as Ember flew close to Kara and ‘purred’ as Luna jumped onto her back.

The dragons and cat flew toward the penthouse, a lot more slowly than they’d arrived at that point.

The women followed the mystical beings, muttering to each other about what they were going to do with the dragons. 

Or the question may be more like what could they do with the dragons?  
****


End file.
